Why so mad, Kiba?
by AshAnime
Summary: Kiba's in a bad mood and everyone around him worries that he may be avoiding the fact that war is looming. What happens when the fiery Inkuzuka snaps on a shy and concerned Hinata! READ AND FIND OUT!


Kiba looked up at the annoyingly bright sun. His eyes glared at the annoyingly happy people. His ears perked at the annoyingly shrill song birds.

Today it seemed like everything was annoying to the teenage ninja. His sister, Hana, just wouldn't get off his case this morning, not to mention the upcoming war that had everyone stressed out. Preparations were constantly being made, and he never seemed to have alone time anymore. Even poor old Akamaru was getting agitated.

Sighing, the growing Inkuzuka started down the road in search of his teammates. It would be just like Shino to organize a training session on the one day Kiba wasn't feeling up to it!

After a few turns and a small walk through the forest, Kiba arrived at Team eight's usual training grounds. It seems he was late, because Hinata and Shino were already battling it out on the field. He could see the determination in Hinata's eyes and Shino's stance. Training session's now-a-days had become really intense.

War was looming.

Kiba had just sat down with Akumaru when Hinata and Shino's fight ended. They did the customary unison sign and headed in his direction. "Hi K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata chirped, her soft voice barely yelling as she waved. Kiba waved back but yelled no greeting in return. He was just in a really crabby mood today.

"Why that look?" Shino questioned, his facial expressions unclear beneath the dark glasses and high collar he wore.

Kiba blew through his lips and crossed his arms behind his head. "I dunno! Guys, I don't think I want to train today."

A single dark eyebrow quirked up above Shino's sunglasses and Hinata squeaked in surprise. "B-But Kiba-Kun!" she protested with a blush, "the war!"

Kiba closed his eyes and groaned. "War this, war that! That's all anyone ever talks about! Just this morning Hana wouldn't stop badgering me about the reputation I had to uphold for the Inukuza clan and how sloppy I'd become…blah, blah, blah."

"There's no need for you to raise your voice," Shino stated calmly. All he won was a glare from Kiba. The wolf like boy was irritated at how calm Shino could be, he was irritated at Hinata's concern, and he was irritated at how ridiculous he was being.

Why couldn't today just be a normal day?

"I can raise my voice all I want!" Kiba looked to his K-9, "Isn't that right Akumaru?!"

The white dog whined.

"You're acting childish," Shino retorted, tucking his hands further into his pocket. He couldn't understand why Kiba was being so difficult today. Did he not know of the war approaching? Or was he just scared?

Hinata decided to try again. "K-Kiba-"

"Enough Hinata!" the worked up Inukuza exploded, "I get it! The war! I know!"

An eerie silence fell on all three teammates. Shino took his hands from his pockets, Akumaru bowed his head and covered his nose, Hinata stared at the boy sitting beneath the shade in shock, and Kiba cursed himself for being the biggest jerk alive.

"H-Hinata I…" Kiba knew a simple apology wouldn't be enough as he watched Hinata's eyes well up with tears. They brimmed at the very edge of her lids and then spilled over without warning.

Tears… that he caused.

"We're all scared Kiba-kun," she whispered, wiping her cheeks with her sleeve, "but that doesn't mean we have to yell."

Kiba slowly rose to a stand, beating himself up all the while. How could he be so cruel?! He'd never yelled at Hinata like that before. Was the war changing him before it even began? "Shino," he murmured, "I'm sorry. You were right to get us together for training. We need all of the practice we can get. I'm sorry for acting like a Jerk."

Shino nodded and slid his hands back into his pockets. "I'll leave you two alone. There's something I needed to discuss with Kurenei Sensei."

The bug ninja darted off and Kiba was left alone with a watery eyed Hinata. He felt sick knowing he had hurt someone so caring. Whenever he was down Hinata was always there to make him feel better and cheer him up. How could he be so stupid?!

"Y-You don't have to apologize" she said suddenly, wiping the last of her tears. Kiba looked up from staring at the soft earth in surprise and tried to get where his teammate was coming from.

"But Hinata-"

"That guy that yelled at me," she started, looking up at him, "wasn't Kiba-kun. Kiba-kun would never do anything to hurt me. You just weren't being yourself, that's all." Hinata mustered a small smile. Kiba stared at her in admiration.

"You don't have to make excuses for me."

Hinata shook her head and held out two fingers to a stunned Kiba. "It's not excuses," she whispered, "it's understanding."

Kiba slowly took her two fingers with two of his own and completed the unison sign with a sigh. "I really don't deserve your kindness," he laughed, noticing it was the first he had uttered all day.

Hinata smiled, "Of course you do Kiba-kun!"

They both grinned at each other and Kiba decided right there and then that he was glad Hinata was the girl assigned to Team 8. He needed someone like her. Someone who was calm, considerate and bashful. A girl as understanding as her. She helped even him out.

"Uh… K-Kiba-kun?"

Kiba blinked out of his thoughts and looked to what Hinata was blushing at. Their fingers were still intertwined, but they hung a little more relaxed now. To someone casually strolling by it would almost look like they were holding hands.

Kiba's face reddened and he quickly withdrew his hand. "Oh! Sorry!"

Hinata ducked her head and couldn't help giggling.

Yeah, Kiba was sure glad he had Hinata


End file.
